<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's No Place Like Hoenn! by CaptainJJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148240">There's No Place Like Hoenn!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJJ/pseuds/CaptainJJ'>CaptainJJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cowboy and A Dreamer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Camping, Cute gay things tbh, FirstFriendShipping, Fluff, Gay, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), I've aged the boys up to 15, M/M, Route 119, ashxgoh, gohxash, mlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJJ/pseuds/CaptainJJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not based on the anime episode of the same name.)</p><p>Ash and Goh are hard at work doing research for Professor Cerise's new collaboration with Professor Birch of the Hoenn region. They're off to spend days in the rain forest of Hoenn's Route 119. Rain, mud, Kechleon, Feebas, and a pinch of danger await our heroes in the jungle. Can the boys and their Pokémon make it through this harrowing experience without it changing their friendship? Will CaptainJJ learn how to write better summaries of his stories? Find out as the journey continues!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cowboy and A Dreamer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Off to the Rainforest We Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this work, the boys are aged up to 15 years of age. Ash actually acknowledges that he's done a lot of things (basically, the entire anime is his backstory instead of the somewhat limited amount of content the writers of the anime tend to let slip through each new series).</p><p>This first chapter is some necessary setup for the story. Hang in there, though, it gets a little better in the second chapter.</p><p>.⚠<b>WARNING: NSFW!</b>⚠ This story contains intense sexual situation(s) and graphic descriptions of sexuality and human anatomy. This is your only warning from me. If you are not old enough to view content with these mature themes in your jurisdiction, please navigate away from this page. Continue reading at your own risk, otherwise. 😜<br/>To continue the description of the sexual theme: most of my references are somewhat vague, but the boys do use some coarse language here and there. If a sexual scene between two consenting 15-year-old boys or the mention of masturbation, sexual contact, homosexuality, and other related things offends you... please, don't read this story. I dunno about any of you readers, but I was engaged in some tame sex play with others in my age group at this age, so... I dunno, chill. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Thanks for reading. I'd love it if you'd leave a comment on the story for me! Kudos are also appreciated, but I absolutely live for comments! :)</p><p>-JJ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash and Goh were sitting on a speedboat with Professor Birch, who was practically flying them across the water. The boys were here for research activities. Professor Cerise and Professor Birch had similar research interests and had wanted to collaborate for years. Goh and Ash were here to facilitate that collaboration. They were headed to Route 119, which led through the rain forest in East Central Hoenn.</p><p>Professor Birch was having the boys work on cataloging the amount of Kechleon and Feebas along Route 119. Before they left Littleroot Town, Birch had explained, “Based on prior study, I know the population of a given Pokémon along Route 119 is proportional to the population of that species in the entire rain forest. So, if you guys count the Pokémon of interest on Route 119, we can figure out roughly how many of them there are in the whole forest.”</p><p>Ash hadn’t paid much attention once he’d learned what they’d be doing. Their job was to count all of the Feebas and Kechleon along Route 119. Simple. Ash had volunteered to count the Feebas, which Professor Birch had designed a unique instrument to study. Using Dragonite, Ash could have it flown back and forth over the various parts of the river on Route 119 and get a good read of Feebas numbers.</p><p>Goh would be using a specially redesigned Devon Scope to spot Kechleon and photograph them. Through some software specially developed at the Cerise Lab, the photos taken could be used to identify each unique Kechleon in the area. Goh’s job was to trek in the wooded areas of Route 119 and photograph Kechleon meticulously. There were also many trail cameras for him to collect memory cards and replace them with new ones.</p><p>Eventually, Birch grounded their speed boat on the beach at Route 118. “Alright, boys, here we are. Route 118. Ash, you’ve been through here before, so you know roughly where Route 119 starts, right?”</p><p>Ash nodded. “Yep.”</p><p>Birch smiled. “Alright, you’ve got satellite phone capabilities on those Rotom Phones of yours. Be careful and remember the safety concerns we discussed back in Littleroot Town. Stay hydrated, and don’t hesitate to call me if there’s trouble, okay?”</p><p>Goh said, “We will, Professor. Have a safe trip back!” They disembarked the boat with all of their gear on their backs and helped Birch push it back out to sea.</p><p>Birch started the boat’s engine back up and called out, “Good luck, boys! Seeya in four days at the weather institute!” With that, he maneuvered the boat away from shore and eventually floored it out of there.</p><p>Once the sound of the boat engine was fading away, the boys turned around, and Goh said, “Alright, Ash, let’s get going. You lead the way.”</p><p>“Alrighty.”</p><p>⁂ ⁂ ⁂</p><p>In the late afternoon, Ash and Goh reached the tall grass that Ash said was the official marker of Route 119. It was too late to start research, though, so they set up camp for the night. They had a quick dinner of the last fresh food they’d eat before they were done with the trip: some croquette sandwiches that Ash had brought with them all the way from Kanto. Ash trained some with Pikachu and Riolu before it was bedtime.</p><p>Once the boys were in the tent, it began to rain, bringing a cool feel to the night, and they both bundled up in their sleeping bags. As they were calming down, Ash asked, “Hey, Goh? Why are we working with Birch on this one again? Doctor Cerise explained it to me, but I still didn’t quite get it.”</p><p>Goh sleepily replied, “So, Professor Cerise is a new Professor, right? He needs to boost his reputation so he’ll get lots of grants and funding from the Kanto League and maybe even private businesses wanting to collaborate with him. Professor Birch is already super famous in his field. Cerise gets to put his name on the paper they’ll publish about this research by working together on it! Ours will be on there, too.”</p><p>“Right. So, because he’s working with Birch, it’ll boost Cerise’s popularity?”</p><p>Goh grunted. “Mhm. Plus, Professor Cerise and the others developed the Kechleon hunting program we’re gonna use to process the pictures, so he’s a big help to Birch. Their areas of interest are similar, so this is a way of making Cerise’s name become known worldwide.”</p><p>“Right.” Ash rolled over, wiggling his feet excitedly. “It’s always nice to be back in Hoenn. It’s a pretty place, kinda reminds me of Alola.”</p><p>Goh grunted again. “Ash, we gotta be up at 6AM to get started.”</p><p>Ash took a deep breath and exhaled to calm down. “Alright. Good night, Goh.”</p><p>“Night, Ash.”</p><p>⁂ ⁂ ⁂</p><p>The next morning, it was day 2 of the trip. Everything went smoothly for their first full day in the jungle. They packed up quickly, planned for what areas to cover and where to meet up when they finished their work using their map and split off to do what needed to be done.</p><p>Goh and Raboot were having a good time, despite the torrential rains. Goh was in his rain gear, and Raboot was peacefully tagging along. Using the Devon Scope was fun, as it didn’t force the Kechleon out of hiding from a long-range, but functioned as an excellent camera. Goh was snapping photos of Kechleon frequently here near the entrance of Route 119.</p><p>Goh and Raboot eventually came to a patch of trees infested with some slippery fungus that was hard to walk over in the rain. There several large puddles around them from the rain; some of them could be better referred to as ponds, really. Goh found a nice rock to sit on and eat a protein bar. “Raboot, careful back there.” Goh watched a pebble soar by him and bounce several times across a big puddle. He turned around and saw that Raboot had done it. “Oh, cool! Let me try!”</p><p>The two of them had a great time skipping pebbles for a while. Raboot was strangely good at it using his feet. Eventually, it was time to get back to work. “Alright, let’s get going, Raboot.”</p><p>They moved along the forest floor, and Goh was taking pictures again. Raboot was still finding rocks and skipping them on big puddles. “Raboot, don’t scare away the Kechleon, eh?”</p><p>Raboot was too busy dashing around to find a rock to hear him. That’s when Goh heard a bang and a yelp. He whirled his head around and raced over. “Aw, Raboot, are you okay?” The little Pokémon had tumbled from a large tree root down across a batch of thorny vines. Raboot looked like it was going to cry. Goh got to it and said, “Alright, hold still, buddy. We’ll get those out, and I’ll get you a super potion.”</p><p>⁂ ⁂ ⁂</p><p>Back at the river, Ash was hard at work with Dragonite, counting Feebas and trying not to collapse from boredom. He spent a good deal of his mental energy trying to remember if there was anywhere to battle other trainers along Route 119.</p><p>All in all, the second day was going okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo, just a kind warning. In my chapter notes, I might "harass" you a little to leave comments or kudos. Please don't feel obligated to leave comments or kudos if you're enjoying the fic! If you would like to leave kudos and/or a comment, I would greatly appreciate it and it would probably make my day/week, but I'm having fun writing the fic so those extra things are just "icing" on the cake for me. They're awesome, but not necessary.</p><p>~JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Burnin' for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long day in the rain forest, the boys try to get some rest. Only one of them really succeeds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, you kept reading to chapter two? Thanks, you're great.</p><p>If you enjoy the story, leave a comment! 💜 (or if you don't enjoy it, leave a critique, that's cool, too)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot, almost unbearably humid night in Hoenn. Ash and Goh were in Hoenn conducting research, and this was day two of their expedition. Their research had brought them to route 119, a tropical route in central Hoenn. With their research done for the day, the boys and their Pokémon had set up camp for the night. Ash, Pikachu, and the others were all asleep, but Goh and Raboot were still up.</p><p>Goh was on a video call with Professor Cerise. Cerise said, “So the weather is holding out?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s hot here. Raboot’s injury from earlier today healed alright with a super potion, but I don’t think he’s doing okay.” Goh aimed the camera down at Raboot, who was clinging to his leg and sweating. “He’s normally warm-bodied, being a fire type. But he’s feverish and clingy tonight. See how his cheeks are a bit flushed, too?”</p><p>Cerise nodded on the screen and said, “Well. That is a pickle. Being in the jungle, he could have gotten an infection when he got the cut. That super potion wouldn’t have helped with that. You said he cut it on a tree root?”</p><p>Goh replied, “Yeah. It was just a little accident, right Raboot?” Raboot nodded, mumbling a reply. Goh’s heart hurt for his partner. “Is he gonna be alright, Professor? We’re days away from a Pokémon Center, I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Cerise sighed and said, “Well, he’s a fire-type. Typically, infections on fire-type Pokémon are short-lived but very exhausting. That’s if I remember my Zoology classes right, that’s not one of the skills I’ve had to use much in my research. Uhm, hang on, okay? Let me run to the computer in the lab and look some things up!” He sat the phone down and dashed off, leaving Goh and Raboot staring.</p><p>It was Goh’s turn to sigh. “He could have just taken us with him…” Raboot grumbled and clamped its arms around Goh’s leg harder. Raboot was NEVER this affectionate; it had to be feeling bad. “You’re gonna be okay, buddy. I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you, okay?” Raboot stayed quiet but squeezed Goh’s leg in acknowledgment. Goh just scratched the Pokémon’s head.</p><p>Eventually, professor Cerise clambered back into the frame and said, “Okay, I found my Pokémon first aid book. I’ve meant to buy a copy of this for you and Ash to keep with you, sorry. I’m gonna order one when I get off this call.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Professor. Thanks for helping us out. It was just a dumb accident. The stupid rain forest is slippery, and we were goofing around.” Goh was fidgeting with his hair and rambling a bit, both sure signs that he was worried.</p><p>Professor Cerise laughed. “True. It’s okay, though. These things happen! Look, based on what I can see in the book, I remembered right. Raboot should be fine, but he might have a rough night. Fire-type Pokémon tend to have powerful immune reactions to infections. You said he’s got a fever?”</p><p>Goh nodded. “Yeah, he’s burning up.”</p><p>“Good, good,” Cerise replied, reading a paragraph in the book. “Look, this isn’t the best news, but him being a fire-type means his body can get really hot. His immune system knows that, and that’s how it kills off most infections. So, if this is an infection, his fever is only gonna get worse as the night goes on. He’s gonna be exhausted in the morning. This becomes an emergency if his body temperature reaches about 55°C. So, if he gets to the point where his skin is so hot that you can’t hold him for more than a few seconds, that’s the point where he needs help immediately.”</p><p>Goh quickly replied, “So… He’s gonna feel awful tonight?”</p><p>“Yep. I’ve got a friend from university that works at the Weather Institute there on Route 119. As I recall, he’s the Pokémon Doctor on staff there. If it comes to it, I can contact him to rescue you. I sent you their number when you got to Mauville City, remember? I’m going to call them and let them know you might need their assistance.”</p><p>Goh was feeling anxious. “Okay. Is there anything I can do for Raboot?”</p><p>“Yep. Keep Raboot comfortable and give him lots of water anytime he wants it. If he gets too hot, keep a wet cloth on his head, just like you would for a person with a fever.” Cerise could detect Goh beginning to worry more intensely. “Look, don’t worry, Goh. Like I said, fire types usually handle infections really well. Raboot is gonna feel bad tonight, but in the morning, he should be okay. He’ll be exhausted, though. I’m just telling you this other stuff in case this does turn into an emergency.”</p><p>Goh’s heart was still pounding, despite the Professor’s attempt to calm him. “I understand. Thanks again, Professor.”</p><p>“Look, Goh, it’s late there in Hoenn. I should call my friend now if I’m going to do it. You and Ash got a lot done today… Don’t feel bad if you need to take tomorrow off from research to let Raboot rest. I’d even recommend you hike over to the Weather Institute and have them check Raboot out just to be safe.”</p><p>“Okay. Good night, Professor.”</p><p>“Good night, Goh. Feel better, Raboot!”</p><p>The call ended, and Goh looked down at Raboot. “We’ll make it through this, buddy.” After the last time in Hoenn when he almost left Raboot behind, Goh has felt closer to the Pokémon. This sudden cuddliness that Raboot was showing was making it feel like Goh’s feelings are right. Raboot loves him a lot; it’s just… Not really showing it right now. He’s in some sort of phase.</p><p>Raboot grunted back at him tiredly. Goh replied, “Come on, let’s lay down.” He clicked off the light and led Raboot over to his sleeping bag. “Are you gonna want to lay with me?” Raboot replied by looking a tad embarrassed and nodding. “That’s okay, I’m here for you. I know what it’s like to want someone to hold you when you’re sick.”  As he got into his sleeping bag, Goh was saddened by a specific memory. Raboot climbed in next to him once the trainer was comfortable.</p><p>Quietly, Goh said, “Yeah, when I was little, I got sick once while Mom and Dad were off on a late-night trouble call. I just had a little stomach virus, but I was just 8… I was scared, and my tummy hurt, but I didn’t wanna bother them at work. Their jobs are important; they help people, y’know.” Goh rubbed Raboot’s head gently. “I cried all by myself that night because I just wanted Mom and Dad to hold me and rub my tummy.”</p><p>Goh sighed; Raboot was very warm against his body. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, stretching in the tepid air before laying back down. He usually wore his pajamas around other people, but Raboot was sick, and Goh was overheating with that shirt on. He settled back down and kept talking. “That was a tough night for me. Now that I’m older here at 15, I realize now that it was pretty stupid of me not to call them. Mom and Dad would’ve dropped everything if they knew I was sick. They trusted me at our apartment by myself overnight, but they knew I was just a little kid still. If I’d called them, they would have come home.”</p><p>Raboot turned up and looked at him. Goh finished the story by saying, “I guess my point is… Anytime you’re not feeling good, I’m here for you… I know you’re a bit less… Affectionate since you evolved from Scorbunny. I get that. But if you ever need someone to hold you or rub your tummy, I’m here for you.” Goh was blushing a little, now. This was an unusually tender moment for the two of them. “Okay?”</p><p>“Rab, Raba.” This exchange was as close to saying <em>I love you</em> as the two of them would get. They both knew what the other meant.</p><p>Goh smiled and hugged Raboot against his chest. “Good. Now get some rest and let your body get rid of that icky bug.” Raboot grunted lightly in approval. Within a few minutes, the two of them were asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Seeya in chapter 3?</p><p>What'd you think? I've seen lots of character development from Goh in the anime, and I think I've kept him in character. Do you agree?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nice Butt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goh finally got to sleep... What else could've gone wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, you're still here? Cool! Thanks for reading more of this goofy story. 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Goh awoke to the sound of Ash talking outside the tent. “Oh, no, I felt of Raboot, Professor. He’s not too warm.” There were muffled sounds of the Professor replying, and then Ash said, “Yep, I’ve been to the weather institute before. I even remember how to get there. We’re only about an hour or two’s walk from there now. I’ll call you back once we’re there and the doc has looked at him.” Pause. “Gotcha. Bye!”</p><p>Goh laid there, still trying to find the willpower to open his eyes. He groaned, tired from being up and down and sweating all night. His head hurt – he was probably dehydrated from sweating so much. He heard the tent unzip, and Ash said, “Hey, look who’s up!” Goh felt a breeze blowing through the tent as it was unzipped.</p><p>Raboot was stirring now, too, but Goh snapped awake. “Oh my gosh.” He was totally naked, and the sleeping bag was unzipped and all the way open. He quickly covered himself with the sleeping bag, and Ash chuckled. Goh was mortified. “How much did you see?”</p><p>“Uhm… Everything?” Ash was smiling like nothing unusual had happened. Raboot was also unaffected, standing up and stretching. “I mean, nice morning wood, there, but nothing to worry about… Happens to us all, right? When did you strip last night, anyway? And why?”</p><p>Goh covered his eyes, too embarrassed to look at Ash. “I took off my shirt to go to sleep. I remember waking up at like 2AM really hot and taking off my shorts and leaving the sleeping bag open a bit… Raboot’s fever got worse, and he wouldn’t let go of me…”</p><p>Ash was nodding along. “Yeah, fire types are pretty warm when they get sick. You must’ve kicked everything off in your sleep, huh?” Ash laughed, “Remind me to tell you about the time my Quilava got sick back in Jhoto. That was a wild time! Anyways, I’ve got breakfast ready out here. Pikachu and Riolu are already eating, and I’ve got a protein bar out for you.”</p><p>Goh’s cheeks were flushed bright red as he looked at Raboot. “You feeling any better?” It nodded but still looked weak. “Well, okay. Go eat breakfast with Ash. I’ll be out in a bit.”</p><p>Raboot walked out of the tent, and Ash said, “You coming?”</p><p>Goh stared at him for several seconds and then replied, “Yes, after you close up the tent and let me get dressed!”</p><p>Ash raised an eyebrow. “What, are you shy? It’s just us in this part of the forest, dude. Air out some!”</p><p>Goh was embarrassed, had a headache, and wanted to be left alone. “Ash, just… Close the tent!”</p><p>“Fine, jeez.” Ash closed up the tent flaps. “Pack everything up. We’re leaving for the Weather Institute to see that doctor as soon as we can. Professor Cerise told me we need to get there quick as we can.”</p><p>Goh uncovered himself and sighed. He felt icky from sweating all night and knew he would be stuck in these clothes for a while. He put on his underwear and pajamas before packing up. As he stepped out of the tent, Ash said, “What, no pants today?” He tossed a protein bar and a bottle of water.</p><p>Goh huffed in reply as he caught the food and ate quickly. He looked at Raboot slowly eating a berry and socializing with Riolu and Pikachu quietly. After finishing the protein bar and downing the bottle of water, Goh said, “C’mon, let’s get the tent packed.”</p><p>In silence, the boys worked together and had everything packed in short order. They rounded up the Pokémon, and Goh let Raboot ride on his shoulders. Ash finally spoke, “Hey.”</p><p>Goh sighed, “Don’t do it.”</p><p>Ash just kept going. “You’ve actually got a cute butt.”</p><p>Goh groaned. “Dammit, Ash! I said don’t!”</p><p>“No, really, I liked the tan lines!” Ash lightly smacked the other boy’s bottom.</p><p>Goh yelped; he was already starting to blush again, “Ash stop it.” Raboot made an amused sound at that.</p><p>Ash just grinned. “Aw, fine. Yeesh. I’m just having fun.” He did some jumping around. “You gotta lighten up some, buddy, you know I’m just playing around.” Pikachu and Riolu ran around them, playing and generally adding an air of goofiness to the scene.</p><p>Goh let a small smile escape onto his face. “I guess, but stop. It feels awkward; other than my parents, nobody has seen me naked...”</p><p>Ash replied, “Well, I’m honored to have been the first, I guess? Y’know, sometimes it’s obvious you’re a city boy. We were never that uptight about it in Pallet Town.”</p><p>Goh rolled his eyes and shot back, “And sometimes it’s obvious you’re a country bumpkin, Ash. Can we just walk quietly?”</p><p>Ash clasped his hands behind his head. “Sure, okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for sticking with the story! I can only assume that you're either enjoying it or that it's like a wreck on the freeway (so bad that you can't look away from it). Either way, leave me a comment letting me know what you think (if you want to)!</p><p>Goh being dramatic seems in character. Ash teasing a little bit is also in character... I had fun writing this chapter, hah! </p><p>Thanks again for reading!<br/>~JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sir, This is My Emotional Support Raboot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lol, what even is the title for this chapter?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that morning, the boys departed the weather institute. The doctor gave Raboot a shot to help him feel better and gave him a clean bill of health otherwise. The doctor, an old friend of Professor Cerise, gave the boys a tour of the building and treated them to a nice early lunch before they went back into the rain forest. Once they reached the area they’d been at initially, they restarted their research.</p><p>Ash and Goh discussed a plan and where to meet up again, and off they went. They split up. Goh was still using the Devon Scope to locate Kechleon and checking trail cameras. Ash was out with the fish finder and Dragonite to get a rough estimate of the number of Feebas in the river.</p><p>After working for most of the afternoon, it was getting late, and the boys both finished up their tasks for the day. They met at an area where the river pooled beneath a waterfall. Ash was the first one there and was already setting up the tent. Eventually, Ash saw Goh approaching. With a smile, he waved, “Yo!”</p><p>Goh waved and said, “How’d it go? Find any Feebas?” He jogged over and helped with the last few tent pegs.</p><p>Ash let himself fall onto his butt on the ground nearby. “Pretty good. I think we saw like 15 or 20? Not a lot, really. I lost count at like 80 Magikarp. Those things are everywhere. Them and Tentacool.” He took off his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow. “How’d the Kechleon hunting go?”</p><p>“I saw lots of them. 35 altogether, but only about 27 of them were new. Good thing the Devon Scope can identify them based on their patterns. I’ve not looked at the trail camera photos I’ve collected, either. Professor Birch has a LOT of them around. I got pictures from a dozen cameras today.” Goh plopped down, too. He watched as Riolu and Pikachu tumbled into the clearing with some small firewood. The sun was going down in an hour or two, so that’d come in handy soon. The rain forest was horribly muggy overnight, but a fire still felt nice to have out here in the jungle.</p><p>“Sounds like a good day.” Ash gestured to a clear spot for Riolu and Pikachu. “Put it down over there, guys. Good work.” Ash got up and put his backpack inside the tent.</p><p>Goh sent out Raboot and Scyther. “Come on out and relax, guys.” They nodded and went over to Riolu and Pikachu, striking up a conversation.</p><p>“How’s Raboot?”</p><p>“He’s doing a lot better. He insisted that I keep him in his Pokéball during the little rain shower earlier this afternoon.” Goh also put his things into the tent. “Did you get your research journal updated with those numbers?”</p><p>Ash sat down on a small folding chair and looked at the waterfall, which was about 150 meters upstream from them. From here, the sound was a dull hum, like white noise you’d hear on the radio. They were camping on a raised embankment about 10 meters from the edge of the short cliff overlooking the river. “Yep. I did that before I set up camp. I knew you and the Professor both would eat me alive over it if I didn’t.”</p><p>Goh laughed but couldn’t disagree. “Man, I’ve sweat so much today. It’s crazy.” He took a long swig from his water bottle. “After last night, I’m totally gross.” He snapped. “That reminds me.” He grabbed his sleeping bag from the tent and unrolled it, quickly hanging it on a tree limb.</p><p>Ash was interested. “Why ya doing that?”</p><p>“Because I sweated so much last night. Letting it air out.” Goh had finally changed out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes when they got to the Weather Institute. “I should probably wash out my pajamas, too. They probably stink.”</p><p>“Maybe so,” Ash replied. They heard a cry from Dragonite and looked up. It was carrying a mid-sized log. “Dragonite! Hey, great job, that’ll do.” Dragonite sat it down gently near them.</p><p>Goh said, “Yo, Scyther, would you mind chopping that up into good firewood-sized chunks?” Scyther excitedly accepted the task, making short work of it. While Scyther did that, Goh grabbed his pajamas from his backpack. “You said that river is pretty clean, right Ash?”</p><p>Ash nodded. “Yep. I’ll set up our pan and get the fire going to have some more drinking water. Gotta boil it.” All those years of traveling with Brock were paying off; Ash really did learn something from it!</p><p>So, Goh went down the hill to the river with his pajamas and dunked them in, followed by squeezing them out. He repeated this several times, and it certainly took the smell and the slightly crusty feel to them out. The river water was mostly clear but had a slight greenish-brown tinge to it. At the same time, Ash collected water from a bit upstream in their big pan with the help of Dragonite. He then had the Pokémon help him start the fire. Goh hung his pajamas out to dry in the sun near the fire.</p><p>Ash wiped the sweat from his brow as the fire burned hotter. He took off his vest. “Crap, it’s hot. Would you mind if I take off my shirt?” He stuck his tongue out.</p><p>Goh sighed. “Yeah, it’s fine. Sorry about this morning. I guess I overreacted to the whole thing.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Ash pulled off his shirt and stepped away from the fire to spray himself with insect repellant. Nearby, the Pokémon were playing in a clearing. He sat down in the chair, clearly exhausted from the day. “Gosh, I feel gross, too. This Hoenn heat really sucks the life out of you.”</p><p>Goh nodded along. “Yeah, I don’t know how they tolerate it here, honestly.”</p><p>Ash smelled under his arms and made a grossed-out face. “I think I’m gonna bathe.”</p><p>Goh raised an eyebrow. “…Where?” Ash pointed to the river. “Oh.”</p><p>Ash said, “Alright, look. We’ve not been on a trip away from hotels and Pokémon Centers this long before, but I have… After this morning, I’m gonna be really straightforward with you, okay?” Goh nodded, and Ash continued, “We bring camp soap in our packs to wash more than our hands. That river over there is the perfect spot to cool off and wash up before it gets any later.”</p><p>Goh replied, “Alright. Did you bring a swimsuit?”</p><p>Ash started to take off his shoes, then his socks and pants. “I did, but you don’t really need a swimsuit in this part of Hoenn.” He stood up and stretched in just his boxers, enjoying the sunshine and the light breeze.</p><p>Goh blinked and said, “Oh. I’ve never done anything like that.” His heart was beating fast again. Ash actually had some decent muscle tone, damn.</p><p>Ash laughed. “I can tell. Look, I’m going to do it with or without you unless nudity makes you uncomfortable. I’m not gonna force you to do anything.”</p><p>Goh was blushing again, but Ash was being reasonable. “Well, do whatever.”</p><p>Ash grinned. “Awesome! You’re welcome to join in, with or without your swimsuit. It would be fun if you did.” He walked towards his backpack and grabbed a small bottle and a small towel.</p><p>Goh was a bit excited. “Welllll… Okay! Let me put on my suit!” Goh ducked inside the tent and changed clothes quickly.</p><p>“Alright, seeya there!”</p><p>Goh came back out with his own bottle of soap and towel, just in time to see Ash tossing his boxers. Goh was actually surprised to see that Ash had a nice butt, too. Goh felt himself getting a bit excited as he watched Ash swan dive off the cliff. He stood there, staring off into space until he was snapped out of it by the sound of their Pokémon bickering.</p><p>He looked over and saw Riolu and Scyther having some kind of quarrel. “Hey! You two chill. Ash and I are swimming; you guys go play down there!” The Pokémon all froze as he pointed down to the bottom of the hill, where the river was easily accessible. Ash had even put his soap bottle and towel down there, nice. “Pikachu and Raboot, you’re in charge. Make sure everyone behaves.” Pikachu called back affirmingly, and Raboot gave a thumbs up from where it was seated on a tree limb.</p><p>Goh laughed and jogged down and put his soap next to Ash’s stuff. He jogged back to the top of the hill as Ash called, “What’s goin’ on up there?”</p><p>Goh replied, “Oh, nothing. Riolu and Scyther were arguing over something. I told them to come play close to us. How’s the water?”</p><p>“Deep right here, but warmer than you think. Still pretty cold, though. Are you really keeping the trunks on?”</p><p>Goh said, “Yeah, for now. I might lose them in a bit, though. I’m curious to try it now.” Goh didn’t mention that he wanted the cold water to calm a particular part of his body down first. Ash had a certain roguish charisma that made even stupid ideas seem appealing sometimes, and this wasn’t even stupid, really. They were in the middle of nowhere, and nobody was going to be out moving around in the forest this close to sundown.</p><p>“Hey! Are you coming or not?”</p><p>Goh was overthinking again, crap. “Yep, here goes!” He did a swan dive just like Ash had done and was shocked by the water’s temperature. He swam up to the surface quickly and said, “Holy crap, it’s cold!”</p><p>Ash laughed, “It’s way better than the lakes and rivers in Kanto. Those are always freezing.”</p><p>Goh replied, “I wouldn’t know, hah!” They swam over to the bank where their towels and soap were. The Pokémon were down here now.</p><p>Ash said, “Y’know, I should probably check out the fire.”</p><p>Goh held up a finger as the water got shallower; it was only to their waists at the edge of the bank. “Hey, Raboot! Can you do us a favor?” Raboot walked over to the bank, chattering affirmatively. “Go and check out the fire for us. Think you can keep it going by putting some wood on there?” Raboot nodded and walked off. The other Pokémon were playing tag, by the looks of it.</p><p>Ash laughed. “What, am I so ugly that you don’t want me to get out of the water?”</p><p>Goh babbled incoherently for a moment, then said, “N-no! That’s not what I meant!”</p><p>“Goh, chill. Just kidding, dude.” He laughed. “You’re cute when you panic.”</p><p>Goh rolled his eyes, stifling a few chuckles. “And you’re a weirdo.”</p><p>“Yep. Now let’s wash up.” Ash grabbed the bottle and started to wash his upper body.</p><p>Goh nodded. “Alright, alright. How do you rinse off? I always used a cup in the tub when I was little...” He was washing up too.</p><p>“Oh, easy. Hang on, I’ll show you.” Ash finished his lathering and then walked out into deeper water. He went under and scrubbed off his body with his hands. He came back up and shook off a bit as soap suds floated downstream. “See? Easy!”</p><p>“Yeah, easy.” Goh followed Ash’s lead, and when he popped back up, the other boy was sat on the bank, lathering up his lower body. “Hot,” Goh said. He was starting to loosen up a bit.</p><p>Ash scoffed and said, “Thanks. Your turn in a sec.” He scrubbed up from his waist to his feet and then jumped into the river again.</p><p>Goh sighed and said, “You’re really gonna make me get naked in front of you, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m just gonna make you feel like you’re the weird one for staying dressed!”</p><p>Goh pulled himself out of the water and replied, “Surprisingly clever comeback for you.”</p><p>Ash was scrubbing soap off of himself as he replied, “I have my moments. I’m still better in a battle, though.” Goh sighed and looked nervous. Ash encouraged, saying, “Dude, seriously, we’re both guys. Just yank ‘em off and get it over with; this is <em>not</em> as awkward as you think. You’re like one of my closest friends.”</p><p>Goh smiled a little at that last bit and said, “Fine, fine.” He yanked his shorts off and stood there, nude. Ash clapped for him. Goh took a bow, “Thank you, thank you.” He grabbed some soap and started to wash up. Goh was feeling way more confident than usual right now. He even had a bit of an adrenaline rush going.</p><p>Ash said, “Looking good, dude. See, it’s not so bad, eh?”</p><p>Goh was feeling less shy now. It was like ripping a bandage off. “I know, I look good in anything, hah!” He grinned really big as he scrubbed up.</p><p>Ash looked ashore and shouted, “Hey, Raboot, how’s the fire?” Raboot replied back in a muffled tone, and Ash said, “Awesome, thanks! We’ll be out before too long!”</p><p>Goh shouted, “You can chill up there, Raboot!” Goh looked at Ash and said, “He’s still tired from earlier today.” Ash nodded, and they were silent as Goh finished lathering. Finally, Goh jumped in.</p><p>As Goh scrubbed off in the water, Ash observed, “This isn’t like a normal bath, but it gets you clean enough that you don’t smell too bad.”</p><p>Goh finished scrubbing and looked over at Ash with a grin. “What do we do now?”</p><p>“Well, we’re mostly clean, so… Now we play!” Ash splashed Goh, and they both swam toward deeper water, playing and having a good time. Even Dragonite and Riolu eventually joined in on the fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hah! The chapter title was a red herring, to answer my earlier question.</p><p>What do you think? Ash had a few witty, clever moments in this one. I think he's capable of being clever, honestly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Different Kinds of Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternative Title: 2 Fast 2 Gay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're still reading this? Dang, you're a trooper, thanks for sticking with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the sun got too low, the boys had to stop playing and get out of the river. They dried off as well as they could with their small towels but were still wet by the time they got back up to the fire. The large pot full of water they’d left to boil was beginning to give off steam. Ash was laughing at some joke as they got there, and Goh said, “Not to sound like I don’t like being naked now that I’ve tried it, but my head is still soaking wet. Our towels are both soaked. What we doin?” He hung up his swimming trunks on a nearby tree limb.</p><p>Ash scratched his head and sat down on his towel on one of the small folding chairs. “Well, I say we just stay nude. We just need to spray ourselves with some bug spray.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m down for that.” Goh nodded and grabbed insect repellant from his bag in the tent. He sprayed himself from neck to feet and threw the bottle to Ash. “Will you get my back?”</p><p>“Sure.” Ash sprayed Goh’s back and then got the front of his own body. He handed it back to Goh. “Your turn, get my back.”</p><p>Goh sprayed Ash and noticed a birthmark just under Ash’s waistline. “Hey, you’ve got a Pokéball shaped birthmark. Did you know that?” It wasn’t exactly the right shape, but it did slightly resemble a Pokéball.</p><p>Ash laughed, “Oh, yeah! Mom always told me I was destined to be a trainer.”</p><p>Goh laughed. “Seems right to me. You hungry?” The sun was almost entirely down now. The forest was coming alive with sounds of the night; the call of a Tropius could be heard, along with Zigzagoon, Linoone, and Gloom and various bird Pokémon. The water in the pot was beginning to boil.</p><p>Ash replied, “Always.” He stretched and stood up. “You fix one of those freeze-dried meals we brought for us, and I’ll feed the Pokémon. Wear your towel and be careful around the boiling water.” Aside from Raboot, their Pokémon were all playing tag nearby.</p><p>Goh nodded. “Good idea.” The boys went about their dinner preparations, and before long, they and the Pokémon were fed. Goh used the boiled water to refill their canteens and water bottles, and they took the pot off the fire.</p><p>They were all quiet for a while, letting their food settle and enjoying the symphony of sounds the rain forest had to offer. Eventually, Ash said, “Y’know, you joined in on the no clothes thing pretty easily. I was kinda surprised by that.”</p><p>Goh smiled. “Well, honestly? I used to sleep nude at home. If I lived there instead of Cerise lab, I still would, but I didn’t wanna seem weird to you or anyone else.”</p><p>Ash chuckled, amused. “Same here. Though, back in Pallet Town, we used to skinny dip in the local creek pretty often as kids.”</p><p>“That explains why you’re so comfortable with this.” Goh gestured toward Ash and then back to his own body. “I like this. At first, it felt a bit… naughty or something. After a couple hours of it, though, this feels pretty natural.”</p><p>Ash smiled. “Yep. Nothing weird about it. Not sure why people get so uptight about bein’ naked. Just because someone’s nude doesn’t mean they have to be doing sex stuff.”</p><p>“I agree, yeah.” Goh got up and retrieved his sleeping bag. Leaving it unzipped and folded open, he laid it out on the ground and laid back on one side of it. “Come look at the stars with me, Ash.” He patted the spot next to him.</p><p>“Sure.” Ash laid down next to him, and they watched the sky quietly as the fire started to burn lower. The Pokémon were settling down, too. Riolu, Dragonite, and Raboot were asleep against trees nearby. Scyther was sat against a tree, watching the river below. Pikachu was nearby, chewing on a Poké toy.</p><p>Ash and Goh chattered idly about some things while they watch the stars. The weather, research, childhood stories, and Ash recounted a story from a time he watched stars on a remote beach in Alola. Eventually, they were both quiet for a while. Once the fire smoldered out, Ash broke the silence with a sigh. He said, “We should probably clean up camp and get ready for bed.”</p><p>Goh sat up and stretched. “Yeah.” They clicked on a lantern. The Pokémon were brought back to their Pokéballs (except Pikachu and Raboot). The fire’s coals were splashed with water, and everything was organized and brought inside the tent. Goh sent a text to Professor Cerise telling him everything was going fine.</p><p>As they set up their sleeping bags, Ash said, “Look, as long as we’re in the wild and you’ve been comfortable walking around naked for the last few hours, I’m sleeping naked when it’s just us, now. Okay?”</p><p>Goh nodded as he sat down in his sleeping bag. “I was gonna say the same thing.” He paused as he zipped up the bag. “I say… Anytime we’re traveling together and have a hotel or Pokémon Center room to ourselves, we sleep nude. Or anything like this where we’re in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p>Ash settled into his sleeping bag and said, “Deal.” He gestured at Pikachu, who curled up next to him. Ash scratched Pikachu’s ears affectionately.</p><p>Raboot laid down on Goh’s pillow from the opposite side of Goh. “Good night, Raboot.” The Pokémon grunted back, and Goh clicked off the lantern. “Good night, Ash.”</p><p>“Night.” It was silent in the pitch-black darkness for a moment before Ash spoke again. “Hey, can I say something sorta awkward?”</p><p>“Uhm… Okay?”</p><p>Ash said, “I didn’t wanna say anything earlier and be weird, but I just wanted to point out… Uh, you’ve got a really long foreskin.”</p><p>Goh was glad the light was out because that made him blush. After a second, he blurted out, “I actually noticed yours was shorter than mine.” Pause, and he felt his cheeks get hotter. “I-I-I mean, n-n-not that I was staring at it or anything!” Crap! That made it sound worse like he’d been checking Ash’s dick out!</p><p>“I think mine’s average,” Ash replied, apparently not bothered by Goh’s reply. “Did you have anything you wanted to say?”</p><p>Goh took a few deep breaths and shakily replied, “Uhm… Like… Crap, okay, so this morning you said I’ve got a cute butt… I was wondering. Did you mean it?” He was starting to get hard, now, damn!</p><p>“Of course I did. You look good in general, dude.”</p><p>“Oh, th-thanks!” Goh’s feelings were a mess; was Ash flirting with him? Or was he just being brutally honest like always? Goh said back, “I didn’t realize how toned you are until you took off your clothes earlier today. It’s kinda hot.” Goh screamed at himself mentally for phrasing it that way.</p><p>Ash was as chill as a mountain lake, but he cracked an unseen smile and laughed. “Thanks, man. You’re pretty cute, too. Now, good night!”</p><p>Goh replied back, “G-good night!” Dammit, now he’s horny. It’ll take forever to sleep, now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ash is the king of making weird ideas feel normal, tbh. They've only known each other a few months, but Goh pretty much goes along with the absurdity, now. It's probably best for his health to do that, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trees and Tribulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even without Team Rocket around, Ash and Goh have no problem finding trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, it was day 4 of the trip, and things were relatively normal. Goh woke up first. The boys planned out the day quickly, took care of feeding the Pokémon and themselves, got dressed, packed up, and split up for the day.</p><p>They were doing the same research as before, slowly making their way through the forest toward Fortree City. Their survey wasn’t covering a large area. Still, it was a comprehensive examination of the Feebas and Kechleon populations along Route 119. Branching out into the rain forest’s denser area wouldn’t have been feasible, but Professor Birch said he didn’t need them to do that. Studying the forest area in Route 119 was an excellent way to take the “heartbeat” of the ecosystem.</p><p>Today, Ash’s research went particularly fast. He was done just after lunch. That being the case, he knew a house along the Route where trainers wanting to battle and train went to stay. Flying with Dragonite, he made his way there and partook in a few battles with the trainers there. Nothing for the World Coronation Series, but he had some fun battles and met some new people. Despite all that, Ash had made his way to the spot they’d agreed to camp at by the mid-afternoon, earlier than expected. They were above the waterfall, now, but they’d chosen another remote site near the river so that they could go swimming again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Goh had been seeing impressive Pokémon all day, but he wasn’t allowed to catch any of them on this trip. Professor Birch had specially requested that the boys didn’t catch any Pokémon here. Goh was okay with that, but it was still frustrating. He could have totally caught that Gloom he saw right before lunch or the Zigzagoon from this morning. It wasn’t helping him keep his mind off how horny he was; Ash had really gotten Goh’s blood moving last night, and he hadn’t had a chance to relieve that particular tension. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t masturbated since the day they left Littleroot Town with Professor Birch. At 15, his body was raging with hormones and going multiple days without release was torturous.</p><p>Goh was sneaking through the woods, careful not to disturb wildlife as he used the GPS in his Rotom phone. He looked around and spotted the trail camera he’d been looking for. “There we are!” It was mounted on a tree looking over a small clearing. He ran up to it as the rain began to fall for the second time today. He took the memory card from the camera and swapped it for a fresh one like he’d done for about two or three dozen others in the past few days. He quickly put on his rain gear and kept going. He hiked to another two cameras before it stopped raining and he could take off his rain gear.</p><p>All the while, he kept an eye out for Kechleon with the Devon Scope. He stopped for one last memory card for today. Now, he could hike to the new campsite. As he was walking, Goh looked through the Devon Scope. He spotted his fifteenth Kechleon of the day when he took a wrong step and went sliding down a muddy slope. “Crap!” First Raboot fell, now Goh. They were a clumsy pair.</p><p>He pulled off the Devon Scope and saw he’d come to a steep, muddy hill. He was sliding towards a muddy puddle at the bottom. “Crap crap crap!” He couldn’t stop himself, so he covered his head with his hands and closed his eyes. Finally, he crashed head-first into the muddy goop at the bottom of the hill, his impact cushioned by the squishy mud. He lifted his head up from the puddle and groaned, “Ow…”</p><p>Goh stood upon his knees, wiping his eyes, and looking around. He was still up to his thighs in the runny mud. Just a couple of trees nearby. He looked himself over; he was utterly filthy, but nothing was broken and his backpack was waterproof, thankfully. His chest and legs hurt, though. He caught his breath for a moment before something roared nearby, “TRRRROOOOOOO!”</p><p>Goh screamed and jumped to his feet, making it several yards away from the noise. He looked up, and he realized what had happened. That wasn’t a tree; it was a Tropius! It wailed at him. “Trop!” Its massive wings flapped, and despite the gusts it caused, the Pokémon was stuck in the mud. It roared frustratedly.</p><p>Goh took a few breaths. “Are you stuck?” The Tropius wailed in return, struggling to try and move its limbs, but to no avail. “Alright. Uhm.” The Tropius lowered its long neck down to Goh and looked at him with pleading eyes, keening mournfully. Goh couldn’t say no to that. He put his hands on its head cautiously. “Maybe I can help get you out.” He thought for a moment as Tropius laid its head onto a nearby tree, obviously exhausted. Goh thought it over; Scyther and Raboot couldn’t do this. He’d need Ash’s help.</p><p>He threw out Scyther’s Pokéball. “Scyther, come on out.” It turned around and looked surprised at what it saw. “Alright, Scyther, we’re in a bad spot. Tropius is stuck. I need you to fly and find Ash! Bring him and Dragonite back with you. Just go to the river and follow it upstream. Ash should be at the campsite or still doing research.”</p><p>“Scy-scyther!”</p><p>Goh nodded. “Okay, go! The river is that way.” He pointed, and Scyther flew off quickly. “Don’t worry, Tropius. Help is on the way.”</p><p>⁂ ⁂ ⁂</p><p>About two hours later, the ordeal was over. Tropius was freed, and they shared a few Sitrus berries with it before it left. Dragonite slowly drifted down to the camp with Goh in its arms and Ash and Pikachu on its back. Dragonite sat Goh down on the ground, where the exhausted boy stayed. Ash and Pikachu hopped down, and Ash said, “Good job, guys. That was crazy, but we saved Tropius.” Dragonite and Pikachu were both excited. Dragonite gave them both a big hug.</p><p>Goh was on the ground where he shouted, “Woo!”</p><p>Once Dragonite let them go, Ash leaned down to Goh and said, “Good work, dude. Now, c’mon, let’s get you cleaned up. I already had some water warming up over the fire.” He looked over to the firepit where Riolu was sitting, observing the fire. “We’ll wash you up in the river really quick, then I’ll let you relax while I rinse off your clothes. Okay?” Goh nodded. “Alright, strip. I’ll get stuff ready.”</p><p>Goh started taking off his clothes while Ash cleaned off the outside of his friend’s backpack cautiously with the towel. Ash did a few other things in short order, letting out Raboot and Scyther from their Pokéballs, tending the fire, and stripping down to just his underwear. He went over to Goh with soap.</p><p>Goh stood up and splashed into the river in just his underwear at Ash’s urging. The mud had caked all over him and was dried up everywhere, from his hair to his toes. He got most of it off by dunking into the river and scrubbing without soap. “Ugh, I’m gonna be really sore.” He huffed as he sat back down on the bank, rubbing his back and sides. “Actually, never mind, I already am.”</p><p>Ash looked at the line of light bruises on Goh’s legs and chest. Ash dunked his hands in the river, soaped up, and started scrubbing tenderly at the red clay that was stuck on Goh’s skin, using the small camp towel as a washrag. “Jeez, dude. I’m glad you’re okay. Scyther came back to camp in such a ruckus that I thought you were dying.”</p><p>Goh laughed. “It was sorta sudden the way I sent him off.” Goh sighed contentedly as Ash scrubbed his back. “That feels nice… You know I could wash myself; you don’t have to do it.”</p><p>“Nonsense, hush. I’ll at least get your back and other hard to reach spots.” Ash turned around. “Pikachu! Bring me that cup!”</p><p>“Pika!”</p><p>Ash kept scrubbing Goh’s shoulders and back. Once Pikachu got there, Ash took the cup. “Thanks, buddy. Here, close your eyes, Goh.” He dunked the cup into the river and poured water over Goh’s back and head. “There we go.” He handed Goh the soap. “Scrub this into your hair, alright? Really scratch at it; it’ll be hard to get the clay out if you let it sit there.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ash. You’re a real hero,” Goh said. The washing of Goh’s upper body continued with Ash’s help.</p><p>Eventually, Ash said, “Alright, you can do the rest, right?”</p><p>Goh stood up and stretched. “Yeah. Please promise you won’t make this awkward, though.” He pulled his underwear down and tossed them towards the pile of his other clothes.</p><p>Ash was confused. “Make what awkwa–” As Goh turned around, Ash saw what he meant. Goh’s penis was fully erect. “Oh. Nice. Is that… because of me?”</p><p>Goh took the soap and started to use the towel to scrub away at his bottom half. “Kinda,” he replied coyly. “Uhm, sorry… It’s been a few days since I could… Y’know.”</p><p>Ash just took it in stride, grinning. “No worries, I’m flattered.” He scratched his head and looked in the distance; the sun would be down soon. “I’m gonna go start on dinner, okay?”</p><p>Goh nodded. This was awkward. Damn. He finished his washing up and eventually flopped into a folding chair Ash had set up for him. Luckily, the erection had gone went away by then. Ash handed him a bowl of the freeze-dried chili package they’d brought. Goh said, “Thanks again, dude.”</p><p>Ash smiled. “No worries. You did a good thing, and you’re pretty beat up. I’m gonna go wash clothes and stuff and take a bath, too. Okay?”</p><p>Goh took a bite. “Alright. I’m gonna eat… Wanna watch the stars with me again when you’re done?”</p><p>Ash smiled. “Sure.”</p><p>⁂ ⁂ ⁂</p><p>Later, Ash was nearly done with everything, and they’d both finished up their research notes. The boys decided to continue their nudist streak. Who needed clothes on a hot night like this anyway? They’d recalled all the Pokémon but Pikachu and Raboot; bedtime was near. As they sat, letting their dinner settle, Raboot and Goh had a silent exchange through glances and facial expressions. “Ra-boot.” Raboot seemed sad.</p><p>Goh sighed and scratched his head. “Yeah. I miss him, too. I should have brought Sobble; you’re right. I will next time, promise. I just didn’t think he’d do too good out here in the rain forest for a week.” Raboot just nodded; it apparently agreed. “C’mon, let’s go see if Professor Cerise texted us.”</p><p>Goh sat up and went into the tent, with Raboot following him. Ash was steadily taking clothes off the trees he’d hung them to dry. He steadily folded them as he went. After several minutes, that was done. He walked into the tent to sit down the clothes. “Alright, Goh, the clothes are clean. Huh? Oh.” Ash quieted down when he saw the boy lying sprawled out on his sleeping bag, asleep; Raboot gave him a stern look to encourage him to be quiet. Ash smiled and sat down the clothes. “Heh. C’mon, let’s get you covered up, buddy. We can watch the stars another time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An alternate title for this chapter: Tropius Times.</p><p>I think I'm subverting a trope, here. It seems like Ash is usually the one that runs into trouble when he's by himself. For this saga, Goh is the trouble-finder of the pair. Hah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The One Where it Gets Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chapter title says it all, really. Read the end notes for sorta-funny commentary from your friendly neighborhood fic author, haha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 5 of the trip was to be the final day in the wilderness for this expedition. The boys gathered their things up, ate breakfast, and went off to finish their research. There wasn’t much left to do. Despite the issues they’d run into, Ash and Goh had been pretty efficient with their investigations. Around mid-afternoon, they met up in front of the Weather Institute, where Professor Birch had arranged to pick them up.</p><p>Goh and Ash walked into the Weather Institute, where they enjoyed the air conditioning. At the same time, they had a late lunch, courtesy of the Pokémon doctor they’d met earlier in the week. At 5 PM, it was time for Professor Birch to arrive, so they said their goodbyes and went outside. Goh and Ash sat down outside. A small dirt road led to Fortree City. The immediate area around the Weather Institute was cleared to allow for experimental equipment to be setup. There was a small parking lot with several rugged, four-wheel-drive vehicles in it, too.</p><p>After playing on their phones in silence for a few minutes, Goh looked around and said, “Y’know, Professor Birch never did say how he was going to pick us up…”</p><p>Ash blinked. “Huh. He didn’t. I guess he’s gonna be driving… or something. Right?” Just then, the sound of a helicopter’s blades chopping at the air approached in the distance. Ash laughed. “Well, that answers that question. Birch is something else.”</p><p>Goh watched in awe as a smaller helicopter came to a hover over the clearing. “Woah!”</p><p>The small, black helicopter landed in the middle of the cleared area with ease. Once it was down, out popped Professor Birch. He shouted, “Boys! Good to see ya! Follow me and keep your heads down!” He motioned for them to follow him.</p><p>The boys did as they were asked, and Birch loaded them into the back seats of the helo. With some help from Birch and the other pilot, Ash and Goh were soon in headsets and talking on the in-flight comms system. They got Raboot and Pikachu settled, and Birch said, “Alright boys, hang on. Let old Henry get us back in the air!” Ash and Goh watched as the two men got the helicopter back in the air after a quick liftoff checklist.</p><p>As the helicopter flew its way over the rain forest, Ash exclaimed, “Professor Birch! I didn’t know you could fly helicopters!”</p><p>Birch laughed and replied, “I just got my helicopter rating last year. I’ve had my regular pilot license for a long time, though. It came in handy when I studied Wingull migration patterns several years ago.” He paused and looked back at them. “Henry is the one in control today, though. See, he’s one of our local pilots back near Littleroot Town. He flies out of Oldale Town. My lab contracts him and this helo a few times a year when we study migration patterns of Wailord and Wailmer pods in the ocean surrounding Hoenn. We happened to be tracking a few pods of them North of Hoenn this week, so we timed it so that we could swing by and pick you guys up. Oh, hang on.” Air Traffic Control in Mauville City was radioing, so Birch and Henry had to respond and give some information.</p><p>Once they were done, Birch continued, “Like I was about to say, the Hoenn Pokémon League and the Hoenn Wildlife Resources Agency pay my lab to do all this research. They were happy to give me some extra funds to treat the visiting representatives to Cerise lab to a flight on our way home. It also helps that one of them is the esteemed Alola Champion.” He laughed.</p><p>Goh was excited to ask more about the Wailmer and Wailord migrations, but Ash replied, “Well, thanks for all this! I’ll have to give the League President a call to say thanks. Anyway, where are we heading next? Littleroot Town?”</p><p>Henry replied, “Nope. We’re going to Lavaridge Town and shutting down for the night. This helo ain’t rated for flying at night.”</p><p>Birch added, “That’s my treat for you two. Cerise tells me Goh and Raboot had a rough week.”</p><p>Goh said, “For sure! Hey, Professor, what kind of helicopter is this?”</p><p>“This is an MD-500 helicopter. I think Henry has over nine thousand hours in these helos, right?”</p><p>Henry replied, “Yes, sir. Last time I checked, 9893.” Barry was wearing a ballcap and shiny polarized sunglasses, and he had a big, fluffy grey beard.</p><p>“Wow!” Goh was very excited. “This is my first time to fly in a helicopter! This is awesome!”</p><p>Birch replied, “Hey, that’s awesome, Goh! Anyways, once we land, we’re checking into a hotel, and I’m gonna let you two do whatever you want after I treat you to dinner. Tomorrow we’ll talk about what you learned with your research, and then we’ll head back to Littleroot Town.”</p><p>Ash yawned as Goh and Birch started chattering about the Wailmer and Wailord research. He’d flown in helicopters dozens of times over the years, mainly while he’d been in Alola, so this experience wasn’t particularly new to him. Ash watched the scenery pass by below them, but he and Pikachu were fast asleep before he knew it.</p><p>⁂ ⁂ ⁂</p><p>Later that evening, the boys quickly bathed at their hotel room and then went to dinner at a nice local restaurant with Birch. Now, they were free to explore the town, but they opted for a less exciting option. The first thing they did was walk back to the hotel and change into their swimming trunks. “See, the hot springs are great, Goh,” Ash explained. “I wish I’d been able to hang around them some more when I was here last time, but I was in a big hurry to get Gym Badges back then.” Professor Birch had been kind enough to rent the boys their own private hotel room at a swanky hotel.</p><p>Goh finished putting on his swimming trunks and nodded. “I can imagine. You’re pretty single-minded sometimes.” Pikachu and Raboot were both tagging along.</p><p>Ash laughed and said, “You’re right. C’mon, let’s go.” They walked out the door, and Ash asked, “Hey, two questions. First one: if I were to go to the Gym in this town before we leave tomorrow and challenge it, would you be interested in coming along? Flannery battles great, and it’d be great to see her again.”</p><p>Goh tapped his chin as they got to the elevator. They boarded it, and he replied, “Sure. It’d be a nice change of pace to see you battle again. We did so much research this week, and I need a break from it!”</p><p>Ash smiled. “Awesome. Next question… How sore are you?”</p><p>Goh sighed and stretched as they walked off the elevator. “Pretty darn sore. My legs and feet especially.”</p><p>Ash checked to be sure they were alone in the hallway before he quietly said, “Well, maybe you could use a massage after we’re done at the hot spring.”</p><p>Goh raised an eyebrow. “Do they do those here? At this late of an hour?”</p><p>Ash laughed. “I dunno. I remember they do Pokémon massages, but I can’t remember if they do them on people. We just visited the hot springs here last time; we didn’t actually stay in the hotel. Besides, I’m offering to give the massage.”</p><p>That sent Goh’s heart beating fast again. “Oh. In that case…” Goh thought for a moment. “I mean, sure thing.” Mentally, Goh’s brain screamed, <em>play it cool, Goh. Don’t be weird.</em></p><p>“Awesome.” Ash was as relaxed as ever, which only made Goh a bit more nervous.</p><p>They quietly continued the walk to the hot spring, with an air of calm between them. Once there, they waded over to an empty spot. Raboot and Pikachu followed, but Raboot opted to sit on the edge of the pool. He wasn’t too interested in the water. There were a few other people in the hot spring, but at this late hour, most folks were off to bed for the night. An attendant sat at a small table reading a magazine idly near the steps into the pool.</p><p>Goh said, “This is nice.” Pikachu floated around them quietly, and Goh reached over to scratch his ears, much to the Pokémon’s approval.</p><p>Ash warned, “Ah, I wouldn’t do that too much. He’ll shock us on accident if you get him too relaxed.” With a grimace, Goh cautiously withdrew his hand as Ash chuckled nervously.</p><p>The two of them were quiet for a while then, enjoying the hot spring. Eventually, Goh observed, “Wanna hear something I’ve realized on this trip?”</p><p>Ash cracked one eye open from where he had laid back. “Sure.”</p><p>Quietly, Goh explained, “It’s actually a couple of things. The first one surprises me a little. Normally, I’m the calm, collected city boy, and you’re the more reckless, adventurous country boy. But out there in the wilderness for long periods, it seems you’re the calmer one. Like, your instincts work better out there.”</p><p>Ash grunted and put his hands behind his head. “It’s because I’ve traveled and spent lots of time in the wilderness between towns and cities. You know towns and cities better, but I’m good at wilderness things.”</p><p>Goh looked over at Ash. “Yep.” He took a breath. “The second thing is that you’re way more mature than you act sometimes.”</p><p>Ash chortled at that. “Don’t tell anyone else that.”</p><p>“Oh, you wanna keep that a secret, huh?” Goh snickered. Ash nodded in reply, and Goh said, “Secret’s safe with me.”</p><p>“Good.” Pause, and Ash looked over at Goh. “By the way, I’m proud of you for helping that Tropius. You’ve changed some since we met. I like that.”</p><p>Goh just replied, “Thanks.” That compliment meant a lot to him. He sighed and added, “I hate to admit this, but I literally said to myself, ‘What would Ash do if he were in my shoes?’ You’ve got me thinking like you, now.”</p><p>Ash chuckled, “Hah, nice.” Ash slyly put his arms out, resting them on the stone wall behind them. He wrapped one around Goh’s back and said, “Now, just be quiet and enjoy the water, dork.”</p><p>Goh enjoyed the skin contact. He scooted just a little bit closer to Ash and laid back on his shoulder. “Okay.”</p><p>And they sat in that cuddly embrace for 20 or 30 minutes before finally, they’d both had enough of the heat. The hot spring was about to close for the night anyway. Ash stopped and spoke to the attendant. “Pardon me, miss. Do y’all still do massages for Pokémon here?”</p><p>The lady looked up from her desk. “Yep. Are you interested? The massage therapists are here until 10 PM. We get a lot of battlers coming through who want their Pokémon pampered after late-night battles with Flannery.”</p><p>“Yeah! My Pikachu and my friend’s Raboot could both use a massage. I’ll pay for both of them to get the deluxe package. Is that okay, Goh?”</p><p>Goh looked at Raboot; the little Pokémon appeared interested. “Uh, sure.” Holy shit, someone just mentioned battling, and Ash didn’t immediately dive in; what’s going on here?</p><p>“Alright, just fill out these cards.” She gave Ash a pair of cards, and he quickly filled them out. “Have the front desk charge that to my card, would you? I’ll give them my card when they bring them back.”</p><p>“Sure, that’ll be fine.” Ash directed the two Pokémon to follow the attendant, who took them through a small fence. “They should be done in about an hour.”</p><p>“Alright, thanks!”</p><p>With that, the boys grabbed towels, and they were headed back toward the elevator. They were still a bit woozy from the hot water, though. “I’m sorta dizzy,” Goh said. “Also, what was that about?”</p><p>As they walked into the hotel, Ash said, “It happens. Too much heat, haha.” He thought for a second and continued, “Oh, the massages? I just wanted some alone time with you. Plus, Pikachu and Raboot deserve some pampering; we’ve been dragging them around the rain forest for a week.” Ash grabbed Goh’s hand as they walked.</p><p>Goh said, “Oh.” He paused. “Th-that’s new.”</p><p>“Yep.” Ash pushed the button for the elevator. “I can let go if you want.”</p><p>“Wha–? No! I’m okay with it.” Goh squeezed Ash’s hand back as they walked onto the elevator. When they stepped off, Goh added, “Thanks for taking care of Raboot. I’ll pay you back for it.”</p><p>Ash was confused. “Huh? No need, dude. I’ve got lots of money. I’m the League Champion of Alola… Among other things. Do you think I never got prize money from that stuff?”</p><p>“Oh, I never thought of that. Okay, just this time, though.” Goh’s family had a fair amount of money; he didn’t like taking money from Ash if he didn’t need it. They made small talk on the walk from the elevator. All the way back to their room, Goh kept wondering who was gonna go for it first. Because something was about to happen. Right? His heart wouldn’t be going crazy like this if things were gonna be calm.</p><p>They stepped into their room, and Goh said, “So, I think you’d also promised me a massage?”</p><p>“I didn’t forget.” Ash tossed his towel to the ground. “Get changed into your underwear, if you want.” He turned around to his backpack on the small dresser it was sitting on.</p><p>Goh changed into his briefs quickly; he had made up his mind from his earlier thoughts, now. He walked over to Ash, who was still changing into his boxers. “Hey, Ash?”</p><p>Ash finished pulling up his boxers as he turned around. “Huh?”</p><p>“I really like you.” Goh put his arms around Ash and planted a quick kiss on his lips. He pulled back and said, “uh, a lot.” Goh’s brain was melting. He had really done it, now.</p><p>Goh’s brain rushed a million miles a minute while Ash blinked a few times. “Oh, wow. You read my mind.” He pushed Goh onto the bed. “I guess I’m not the only one horny after a week of no jacking off in the rain forest.”</p><p>It was Goh’s turn to squint. “Does that mean you like me back?”</p><p>Ash clambered onto the bed next to him and kissed him back. “That answer your question? Why do you think I’ve been flirting with you the last day or two?”</p><p>They were both pretty turned on at this point. Goh flopped backward on the bed, giddy. “I couldn’t tell. You’re hard to read, sometimes!”</p><p>Ash retorted, “Well, I didn’t want to come on too strong.”</p><p>“Oh, but holding my hand and letting me lean on you in the hot springs was subtle?”</p><p>Ash laughed. “The hot spring made me a bit… I dunno; I wanted to risk it. You’re cute. Also, do you call ‘come sit and watch the stars with me, Ash` subtle? Half expected you to stick your tongue down my throat that night, geez.”</p><p>Goh laughed. “Fair point. And I’m horny, too, just…” Pause. “Look, not to be weird, but can I please masturbate? I’ve been horny ever since that first day we went swimming, man.” He said that m-word like it was a naughty term; it’s not something you really say around friends, right?</p><p>Ash flipped on a radio station with some low-key music on his phone and put it on the dresser. Then, he straddled Goh and lined up so that their faces were almost touching. “Who said I was just massaging your legs and stuff?” Ash leaned down and kissed Goh again. “I’m sorry if this is sudden or anything. You sure this is okay?”</p><p>Goh was feeling a bit more confident now; for whatever reason, this adrenaline rush from Ash being so forward was making Goh very clear-headed. And he <em>clearly</em> needed Ash to kiss him some more. “Sudden? You’ve been flirting for days, haven’t you? It worked, I’m on board.” Consent is important. He pulled Ash’s head down, and they kissed again, this time with tongue. When they finally came out of it for air, Goh blurted out, “You were just my first kiss, by the way.”</p><p>Ash rolled off him and said, “Really?” Goh nodded, so Ash covered his face and laughed. “Sorry if I’m not what you imagined. You’re pretty good for a first-timer.” Ash said that as if he had extensive experience (Serena that one time a year or two ago; that counts, right?).</p><p>Goh pondered what to say for a few seconds. “It’s okay. You’re better than I thought I’d do for my first kiss. And uh, thanks.” Maybe some of that was a lie, or perhaps not. Goh wasn’t sure, and he didn’t really care. “All I know for sure is that I need that massage, now.”</p><p>Ash licked his lips. “I can do that.” Ash sat up. “Lose your underwear. I think I know where I want to start.”</p><p>Goh’s heart somehow went faster. He had not woken up this morning expecting that Ash would be getting him off tonight, but as horny as he had become over the week, he really wasn’t going to complain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An alternate title for this chapter (and my favorite): "And if You Look to Your Right, You Can See Two Little Gay Boys Flirting!"<br/>Another alt title: "The One Where Professor Birch is Kinda Badass"</p><p>Notice how neither of the boys felt the need to say "I'm gay" or "I'm bisexual" or "I'm pansexual." Let's just assume the two of them already knew the other one was... whatever they are.</p><p>That was fun. The boys spent all week flirting and working each other up and it looks like it's just exploded (maybe not just metaphorically). What do you think, readers? Did this progression seem natural or maybe was it too fast? I've been told I can write cute, steamy gay romance once or twice before, but I'm not sure how well this went. Any constructive critiques or praise on this chapter is highly encouraged and much appreciated.</p><p>Also, writing lead-ups to sexual scenes always feels weird to me. Did that go okay? 🙈<br/><b>AND as long as we're here, remember to practice safe sex.</b></p><p>The next chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks for reading!<br/>~JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Primal Forces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash and Goh are doing a new type of research. This time, they're straying into research on humans. I sincerely doubt they need approval from an ethics board, though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, wow, you're still here, okay. Uhm. Thanks for sticking around. This chapter might be the "climax" of the fic. Hah. Get it? <i>Climax? </i> Haha, dangly parts.</p><p> <br/>Hey, remember the beginning of the fanfic when I warned about a sex scene happening? Well, this chapter is definitely that point. I warned you in chapter 1, so I just wanted to remind you... <b>Things are about to get steamy.</b> If this type of content offends you... You shouldn't have read this story?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About forty-five minutes later, the boys were walking out of their hotel room’s shower. Ash was finishing his toweling off as Goh fixed his hair. Ash tossed his towel over one of the chairs and flopped onto the bed, saying, “Lots of firsts tonight.”</p><p>Goh played with his hair in the mirror some more. “Yeah. That was probably about the hottest, goofiest shower I’ve ever taken, too.”</p><p>Ash laughed and stretched. “Hey, look, if goofy isn’t your thing, you wouldn’t have been flirting with me, right?” He rolled onto his side, trying to look sexy.</p><p>Goh turned around and smiled. “True, true.” He stared at Ash for a while before saying, “You know, we went from first time holding hands to first kiss to first handjobs to first blowjobs in about 10 minutes.”</p><p>Ash replied, “Yeah, my jaw hurts. You lasted a long time.” He seemed impatient, then. “Stop playing with your hair and come cuddle.” Pause, and he gently added, “Please?”</p><p>Ash was making puppy-dog eyes that Goh usually didn’t have any trouble resisting. “Fine.” He went over to Ash and laid down facing him. They intertwined, and Goh planted a kiss firmly on Ash’s lips.</p><p>They giggled as they began to wrestle for a moment. The struggle was short-lived, though; Goh ended up on top of Ash, pinning him down on his back. Both of them were still hot and panting from the shower and the fun they had beforehand. Ash’s face and chest, in particular, were a bright shade of red. They stared into each other’s eyes for… some amount of time, neither of them really realized how long they stayed there until Ash said, “Hey, I like this. And you.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Goh sat up, sitting on Ash’s bare legs. Ash sat up with him, so their heads were roughly level.</p><p>“Yeah.” Pause, and Ash took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean for us to do all this so quickly. Uhm. I wanted to ask you before now, but…” Ash paused, and Goh wondered… was Ash’s face and chest red because he was hot or was he blushing? “Look, I’ve met a lot of people over the last almost six years traveling the world. A <em>lot, </em>Goh. You are the only one that has ever made me feel like… Like doing some wild shit like this.” Ash put his arms around Goh’s shoulders. He rambled, “I’ve met lots of people that made me horny and stuff, but you’re something different entirely holy shit…”</p><p>Goh was developing tunnel vision, now. “Ask me the question.”</p><p>“Uh-uhm, right.” Ash smiled. “Will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Goh didn’t even need time to think. “Yes.” He pulled Ash closer, and they made out some more. After a minute or so, Goh rested his head on Ash’s shoulder. “I’ve liked you ever since we pretty much met by riding on fucking <em>Lugia.</em> Like, do you know how romantic that is?”</p><p>They both fell apart laughing, and Goh rolled off Ash. Ash replied, “Good point!” Once they settled down, Ash laid down on the bed; they were both hard again. That short teenage refractory period is crazy. “Remember when you met my mom in Pallet Town? We talked on the phone the week after that, and she called you my boyfriend. I had to correct her and stuff, but it did get me thinking… We would make a decent couple, if not great. And this week, we finally got some alone time around nobody else at all, and it was so much fun. I even convinced you to jump in on my nudist streak.”</p><p>Goh flopped back down. “Honestly, your mom may have been trying to put the idea in your head. She seemed pretty clever to me.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.”  </p><p>Goh said, “Hey, can I ask you something?” Ash grunted the affirmative. Goh continued, “Were you not nervous about running around nude with me?”</p><p>Ash snorted. “Are you kidding? It took me every ounce of self-control I had to keep from getting hard around you at first. But I am really just that relaxed about nudity.” He sighed. “Hope you don’t mind if I just let my dick do its own thing now? Boyfriends can do that, right?”</p><p>Goh replied, “That’s all fair, I guess.” Pause. “Hey, you know that thing you did… uhm, with your tongue and my foreskin?”  </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Goh was reaching down to stroke his penis, now. “That was fucking hot. That was what really made me cum.”</p><p>Ash rolled over to face Goh. “I’ll remember that for next time.” He saw what Goh was doing and said, “Or we could go for round two?”</p><p>Goh shook his head. “Maybe when I cool down.” He took his hand off his penis, covering the glans again. “After the hot springs, the wacky blowjob session, and the warm shower, I’m about to die. Holy shit. Man, I’ve never cum so hard.”</p><p>Ash just laughed and got up to turn on the air conditioning. “Let’s see if that helps.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Goh pulled a chair over to the AC unit and plopped down. “I’m actually feeling a bit sick now. Just too hot.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Ash sat on the bed; he was handling the heat better. “Hey, I know we just became boyfriends officially, but I feel like we’ve been together for a while.”</p><p>Goh cracked an eye open and looked at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Like, the way we’re talkin’ about sex and stuff. Shouldn’t that feel awkward at first? I always thought it would be. But here we are… Does it feel awkward for you?”</p><p>Goh snickered. “I mean, we didn’t exactly fuck or anything, though you doing that tongue thing made me feel like I was going to have a stroke.”</p><p>Ash replied, “Yeah, well, you did a good job yourself. Of course, I was so turned on by getting you off that it didn’t take long for you to finish me.”</p><p>Goh smiled. “Was I any good?”</p><p>Ash shrugged. “I dunno? I didn’t feel any teeth. That was the first time I’ve ever had that done to me, so I’m not sure. It felt good, though.”</p><p>“Cool.” Goh hesitated, then continued, “You’re actually not the first boy I’ve blown.”</p><p>Ash blinked. “Oh really?”</p><p>“Yeah, there was this one boy in high school last year. He knew I was gay, and I thought he was hot. I was at his house studying for a test, and one thing led to another.”</p><p>“Did he blow you back?”</p><p>Goh pouted. “No. He said he was straight and wasn’t gonna do that.” He crossed his arms and grumpily said, “I was angry at first, but I got over it when I jacked off to it at home… It was kinda hot servicing another dude. The next time we studied together, he wanted head again. It became a regular thing. We stopped after the school year ended, though. He got a girlfriend.”</p><p>Ash’s blood was rushing to his penis. “Did you swallow?” Goh nodded, and Ash blurted out, “Look, don’t take this the wrong way, but uhm…” He paused, biting his lip as he considered whether he should say what had come to mind. His penis quickly overrode his brain, and he continued, “You sound like a dirty little slut…”</p><p>Goh grinned wide. “Thanks, that was how I felt, too. It was pretty hot. He’d pull my hair and stuff. He came down my throat once; I about choked. But it saved me the trouble of swallowing.”</p><p>Ash was already stroking his penis. “Look, if you’re gonna keep on getting me hornier, you’re gonna have to do something about it.”</p><p>Goh’s grin turned mischievous. “Like what?”</p><p>Ash bit his lip and made puppy dog eyes. “You know what to do.”</p><p>Goh smiled. “As long as you’ll always blow me back if I want it.”</p><p>“Uhm, yes? Why would I miss a chance to play with your foreskin? It’s so long!”</p><p>Goh stood up from his chair at the AC unit; at 15, horniness can sometimes override the body’s desire for self-preservation (or the desire to prevent heat exhaustion, in this case). “I think I’m cooled down enough, now. Lay back.” Goh had to agree; none of this felt awkward with Ash. This was just fun at the moment.</p><p>Ash did as asked, and Goh quickly got to work. Ash was whining after just a few minutes. Goh came up for air and said, “Hey, Ash?” Goh was still stroking with his hand.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Goh quietly asked, “Have you ever heard of the prostate?”</p><p>“The what-state?”</p><p>Goh smiled devilishly. “It’s a special thing that boys have that feels good when you poke it. Can I show you where it is?” Goh put his mouth back down. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted.</p><p>Ash seemed timid, “Okay.”</p><p>Goh pulled up and said, “Lift your legs and relax your butt.” He made a show of sucking on his finger. “I’ve always wanted to try this.” Ash was a little bit apprehensive, but he followed Goh’s directions.</p><p>⁂ ⁂ ⁂</p><p>About 10 minutes later, Ash was still convulsing occasionally from the strength of the orgasm Goh had given him with nothing but a blowjob and a finger. For his part, Goh was so turned on by Ash’s positive reaction that he was currently cumming all over Ash’s face.</p><p>Goh managed to coat Ash’s lips and cheek with semen; one shot even went in his mouth. Goh caught his breath for a few seconds before saying, “You screamed like someone in a porno, dude, damn. That was hot.” Ash babbled something incoherent in reply. The boy had just had the strongest orgasm of his life; his brain being fried was totally understandable.</p><p>Goh said, “I like the taste of my cum, so uhm, I’m just going to…” Goh bent over and slowly licked Ash’s face clean.</p><p>Apparently, that was enough to bring Ash’s brain back to this plane of existence. He laughed a bit as Goh licked; it was a ticklish sensation. When Goh was done, they made out for a few moments before Goh pulled up and licked his lips. “You are just a cutie. You’ve seriously never played with your butt?”</p><p>Ash shook his head. “No!” He stayed lying down, grinning like an idiot. “I’ve seen it in porn but never really wanted to do it to myself.” He wiped the sweat from his brow. “I might have to rethink that, now.”</p><p>Goh laughed, “Uhm, duh.” He gently laid across Ash’s stomach. “That was so fun, though. You’re right, it's not awkward at all. Like, I genuinely feel more awkward after I jack off.”</p><p>Ash nodded, and there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other, eyes wide, as a man's voice called, “Guest Services! I’m bringing back Pikachu and Raboot for a Mister Ash.”</p><p>Ash called back, “Uh, one minute, please!” Then, Ash mumbled, “Goh, I cannot walk. Seriously. You fucked me up with that trick earlier, my legs are jelly. You go get them, just grab my wallet.”</p><p>Goh laughed as he jumped up. “Okay, okay.” Goh grabbed Ash’s backpack and found the wallet. “Uhm, crap, clothes!”</p><p>Ash just laughed and said, “Just wear a towel.”</p><p>Goh snickered along with him and said, “Alright, you get under the covers over there, then.”</p><p>They were both giggling as they moved around. Ash said, “Oh gosh, we’ve got to explain this to Raboot and Pikachu.” Goh threw a pillow over Ash’s head to hide him.</p><p>Goh was still giggling as he cracked opened the door with Ash’s card. “Hi! Sorry for the wait. Here’s Ash’s card. He’s, uh, in the shower.” Goh doubted that excuse would work; the room reeked of sex, but the friendly employee took the card and let the two Pokémon enter the room. This wasn’t the first time the man had seen something like this going on; he knew better than asking any questions.</p><p>The man replied, “Thank you. I’ll run his card and bring it back up. He will need to sign for it, though.”</p><p>Goh grinned and said, “Okay, thanks! I’ll have him out of bed and dressed by then.” Goh closed the door and broke out laughing as he realized the flub he had just made. “Woops!” Ash moved the pillow off his head and laughed, too. Raboot and Pikachu looked relaxed when they walked in, but looking back and forth between the two trainers, they were steadily looking more confused. Something obviously happened here…</p><p> </p><p>What a weird week this has been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, there you have it folks, this chapter was 2100 words of cute gay shit and sexy stuff. I feel so dirty lmao.</p><p>What do you think about the sex scenes? It's hard to write them without them feeling cringey. I read other peoples' sex scenes and they're hot. I think mine might be, too? Idk, it's just weird that I wrote it, I suppose, haha.<br/>Again, thanks for reading this far in, you brave souls. Be on the lookout for one more chapter in the next few days. I plan to write a longer fic that sorta follows along with where the anime takes them. I might not write super exciting plotlines like villain arcs, but the plan is to give slice-of-life moments and generally show these moments where they're doing research or hanging with friends.</p><p>If you have any suggestions for a future fic set in this little AU I've developed, let me know, either in comments or a private message! If you want, be sure to subscribe to me so the archive alerts you when I post new stories! :)</p><p>Best,<br/>~JJ</p><p><i>P.S. </i><br/>Alright, so this chapter might have been a bit "tropey". Basically: "we confessed our love and instantly nothing was awkward." I want to defend that: these boys have been traveling with each other for months. They spend most of their time together constantly since they met, and are clearly dear friends at this point. I think this relationship is an obvious one, even to them, once the events of this story have happened. In addition to their general comfort with each other, they're also horny teens. I know at 15 I would've been all-in like this. <s>(and honestly, I didn't even love or want to date the two boys that I was playing with at that age. It wasn't awkward, mainly because they were long-time friends and we were having fun).</s></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cowboys And Dreamers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long week of work abroad, there's nothing quite like returning to the familiar skies of Kanto.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks for reading.<br/>Enjoy this final chapter of this story, but be on the lookout for more in this series. I've gotten a great deal of support, thanks so much. So, I've decided to write a continuation of this story, but with a longer burn. Look for more info in the end of chapter notes.<br/>Enjoy,<br/>~JJ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash and Goh actually had an easy time explaining the evolution of their friendship to Pikachu and Raboot; the two Pokémon had probably seen it coming longer than the boys had. They all sat up a while longer talking and watching television. Still, their exhaustion eventually caught up to them, and they passed out cold. The next morning, the boys woke up late to a call from Professor Birch. They’d had a wild night and forgotten to set alarms. Waking up that late made the remainder of the day a bit hectic, to say the least. Professor Birch was as excited as Ash had ever seen him as they left. Goh explained that a scientist with fresh new data is happy like a Mudbray in a mud pit or a Munchlax at a buffet. But eventually, late that afternoon, the boys boarded the flight taking them back home to Kanto and took off.</p><p>Once they got into the air, Goh found himself thinking about how Ash always wore an inconspicuous outfit when he flew. He wore slightly “dressy” clothes, aside from his hat. Ash had become a bit famous when he was younger for winning the Orange League championship at the tender age of 10. Ever since then, he has remained a lower-tier celebrity among hardcore battling fans.</p><p>However, his recent runner-up performance at the Lumiose Conference and taking the championship title in Alola at the Manalo Conference had turned Ash into a recognizable face for many battling fans. He always managed to avoid direct media attention. Still, Kukui had made him do an interview with an international news channel after the Manalo Conference; Ash was Alola’s Champion, after all. Most regional champions enjoyed special legal privileges in the country where they held the title, if they desired to use the privileges. Heck, Lance of the Kanto region is practically in charge of a top-secret international police force, just to name one example.</p><p>Regardless of all that, Goh still found it funny to see Ash in plain chinos and a polo shirt… <em>With his hat.</em> Goh found himself staring at the goofy costume once the plane was well-underway. It really seemed like it shouldn’t work to keep Ash concealed, and yet… It did! It was so weird to see Ash in even marginally “dressy” clothes that nobody recognized him at a glance. Though it was always useful that his status as a mid-sized region’s Champion got him special treatment at airport security. Goh got to tag along with him for that particular process, too. Did you know most airports have select entry areas for VIPs and others that have good reason to stay out of long lines? Goh never did until he started flying with Ash.</p><p>Goh snapped back to reality when Ash said, “Goh! Are you listening?”</p><p>“Huh? Sorry, I was… Thinking.” A smooth half-lie, there.</p><p>Ash laughed. Quietly, he continued, “You were biting your lip and staring at me. What could you have been thinking about?”</p><p>Goh looked around; they were in a reasonably small plane, in the higher-class seats, but there were still people everywhere. “You know, just thinking how goofy you look in traveling outfits.”</p><p>Ash rolled his eyes. “I feel goofy, too, if I’m honest. Collared shirts are not my thing.” They both chuckled. “It’s worth it to end this trip peacefully, though.” He stretched and yawned. “I’m beat.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” replied Goh. He was quiet for a moment before he said, “Let’s nap… But when we get back to Vermillion City, I want to have a chat. We can take a taxi to the Pokémon Center and walk home from there.”</p><p>Ash raised an eyebrow, watching the ocean beneath them; they’d fly over Dewford Town, the tiny island town in southwest Hoenn, before too long. “What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>Goh intertwined his arm with Ash’s own and said, “Last night. Nothing bad, I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page.” Goh intertwined their fingers, last.</p><p>Ash pulled the blind on the window shut and turned to Goh with a warm smile. “Okay.” Ash stroked Pikachu’s fur with his free hand; the little mouse Pokémon was sitting in Ash’s lap, already asleep. Pikachu was always one step ahead.</p><p>⁂ ⁂ ⁂</p><p>By the time the boys stepped out of the taxi at the Vermillion City Pokémon Center, it was dark. Ash breathed in the cool air as Goh paid the taxi driver. Ash was a country boy at heart, but he found that he could tolerate the cities alright. The city strip’s true beauty was revealed with the glowing neon signs and their reflections in puddles from some recent rain. The taxi pulled away, and the boys looked at each other. Goh sent out Raboot and smiled. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Ash followed along as they pushed through the passerby; not many people were out at this time of the night around here.</p><p>They crossed the street and walked, with Raboot and Pikachu walking close behind them. “So, you wanted to talk?”</p><p>Goh replied, “Yeah.” They had a decent 5-minute walk before they got to the Cerise Lab, so Goh got started. “So, we took things a bit… fast last night.”</p><p>Ash laughed. “Yeah, we were both a bit riled up. I still cannot believe how good that one thing felt.” Ash blinked, realizing something. “Errr… I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?”</p><p>Goh laughed. “No, no! I just thought that I’ve never done this romance thing. Have you?”</p><p>“Can’t say that I have, no. I’ve seen others do it but never done it myself.”</p><p>Goh conceded, “You’ve seen more than me, then. See, I was one of those boys that spent a lot of time reading books.”</p><p>Ash interjected, “You still do, really. The last time I saw your library card, it was all faded down. And you got it like the same week we moved into the Cerise lab, so that’s impressive.”</p><p>Goh nodded. “You’re right. Anyway, I’ve read a lot of romance stuff. And it seems to me like we were a bit extreme last night. Let’s try doing the whole boyfriends thing a bit more gently than we started.” He grabbed Ash’s hand. “I like this. Can we start with this and some kissing, at most? The other stuff will still be there in a few weeks or whenever. I just want to go on some dates, get to know you better.”</p><p>Ash was quiet for a bit before he replied, obviously lost in thought. “Well, I agree, yeah. Let’s slow down, some, that’s fine.” He paused, thinking of how to say what was next. “Though I’ll be honest, you know me pretty well. I’d say, of all the people around my age, only Brock knows me better. Kukui and Burnett know me very well, too, especially Kukui. My Mom and Pikachu might be able to teach you more than any of them, though.”</p><p>“Pika!”</p><p>Goh half-smiled. “Yeah, I figured you’d say that. But can you honestly say you know me as well as you think that I know you?”</p><p>Ash stopped in his tracks, genuinely perplexed by the question, but the answer came back quickly. “No.” He kept moving, really processing that. “But I still know you pretty well from watching the way you interact with your Pokémon and your parents. I’d like to know more about you, though. Like I said in Hoenn… You’re special. Among everyone I’ve ever met, you’re the only one who makes me feel the way you do. I feel like together, we could do anything.”</p><p>Goh nodded along. “I agree, man.” He could see the driveway of Cerise lab in the distance. “Also, one more thing before we’re there. Are we gonna be open about this at the lab? Or…”</p><p>Ash shrugged. “I dunno, whatever you want to do.”</p><p>“Let’s keep it quiet for a week or two, then.”</p><p>“Alright.” He pulled Goh to a stop under a streetlight. He grabbed both of Goh’s hands and said, “Hey. There’s an old country song I heard a lot back home. It’s a song about cowboys.” He looked Goh in the eyes. “And it’s been on my mind a lot the last year or two.”</p><p>“Wh-what do you mean?”</p><p>Ash sighed, “Goh. I’m a cowboy.” He averted his eyes. “… At least, I think I am… I know that sounds silly, but… I mean, I’m a drifter. I never stay in one place too long. In my heart, I’m still the adventurous 10-year-old I was when I started off to become a Pokémon Master. I still think I will become one, but I don’t know what I’d do afterward. I’m not sure if it’d be settling down…” He trailed off with, “And I regularly do stupid, dangerous things to help and protect others. Often times, total strangers, at that.”</p><p>Goh mumbled, “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“Leaving Kukui and Burnett after the Manalo Conference hurt me, Goh. But… I had to go. It was time. I’d done what I wanted to do in Alola. You know they’re like family to me. I… I didn’t <em>want</em> to leave, really. But something in my bones told me that I had to go, had to keep moving.” Ash clenched his teeth for a few moments and finally clicked his tongue. “The song! It goes, <em>cowboys ain’t easy to love and they’re harder to hold.</em>” He looked up at Goh, timid for once. “I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t know if being with me would be easy. Are you sure you want to try doing this?”</p><p>Goh had never seen Ash bare his soul like this, but knowing what he did of Ash’s history, Goh could see what Ash was getting at. The boy really was the modern-day equivalent of a cowboy. “Honestly? If you’re willing to try this, I am. I feel like I’ve had more fun traveling with you the last several months than I’ve had for the entire rest of my life put together.”</p><p>Ash cracked a large smile at that. He pulled Goh in close and kissed him on the lips. “I promise that as long as you keep on tagging along with me, that I’ll show you the world and all its beauty.” That was one thing that Ash could promise.</p><p>Goh had butterflies in his stomach from that; the good kind, he felt giddy. He pulled Ash along. “C’mon, let’s get inside; it’s late. Dinner will be ready.”</p><p>Ash quipped, “Race you there!”</p><p>With that, they all raced toward the door, but Goh found himself thinking: Ash might be even more mature than he thought. Maybe they were wrong; Goh still had lots about Ash to uncover. And he looked forward to doing it.</p><p>⁂ ⁂ ⁂</p><p>After dinner and talking about the trip with the Professor, it was nearing bedtime. Goh and Ash were getting ready for bed diligently. They were brushing their teeth when Cerise stopped by, saying, “Here he is. Ash, phone call for you.”</p><p>Ash held up a finger and finished his brushing quickly. “Who is it, Professor?”</p><p>Cerise replied, “Well, it’s someone you know well. Just talk.”</p><p>Ash took the phone and said, “Yo, Ash here.”</p><p>A warm, bassy voice came over the phone, “Ash, I’ve got some good news for you.”</p><p>Ash knew that voice anywhere. “Kukui! How’s the baby and Burnett?” Goh and Cerise shared smiles at Ash’s reaction; Ash was an excitable boy, but talking to his Alolan friends always dialed his enthusiasm up to 100.</p><p>In the background, Ash could hear Burnett’s voice, “We’re doing great, sweetie! The baby is asleep, but he’s doing great.”</p><p>Kukui continued, “There you have it, kiddo. Anyway, I insisted that Cerise let me tell you the news. You and Goh are coming to Alola for research. For a month. Maybe more.”</p><p>Ash screeched, “A MONTH?” He jumped for joy, cheering. “Goh, we’re going to Alola for a MONTH!”</p><p>Goh replied, “Uhm, awesome.” He looked at Professor Cerise, who nodded to confirm it.</p><p>Kukui and Burnett were laughing on the other end of the line. Kukui replied, “And what’s more, I’ve got other things for you, especially, mister Champion. Battles.” Ash just cheered in response. Pikachu came running around a corner as he heard Ash cheering.</p><p>Kukui said, “Professor Cerise will explain the rest, Ash. For now, I know it’s close to bedtime for you guys. I’ll let you get to bed. Text us some time, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, thanks for telling me about this. I’m so glad to hear from you! I love you guys, seeya soon!”</p><p>“We love you too, buddy! Good night.”</p><p>Ash handed the phone back and looked over at Goh with a smile that could melt an ice ball. Cerise said, “Meet me in the kitchen in the lab in about 15 minutes or so, boys. Professor Kukui and I have some final details to iron out.”</p><p>Goh finished his brushing. “So, we’re going to Alola, huh?” Ash didn’t reply; he’d grabbed Pikachu and was dancing around joyfully. Goh just smiled with him; Ash’s good moods were always infectious. Goh loved that about him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming soon: be on the lookout for the next story in the series! The boys are going for an extended trip to Alola. What fun awaits them there?<br/>This chapter and some other information will be repeated as the prologue for that story. I plan to have that story be a bit less raunchy, so more people will feel comfortable reading it. There might be the occasional chapter of smut, but I suspect you'll get a mix of things similar to what you've found in this story: fluff, cute gay stuff, and the boys being goofballs. Plus, with Kukui and the rest of the Alolan crew around, there's potential for anything to happen. Find out what's in store as "the journey continues."</p><p>Be sure to subscribe to me to get updates on when the new story is posted! Thanks for reading. As always, reviews, comments, and kudos are highly appreciated (comments especially are highly valued).</p><p>Best,<br/>~JJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>